Malachiasz
Malachiasz (Maelmhaedhoc O'Morgair) - Irlandczyk, biskup, uznany później świętym, reorganizator zakonów irlandzkich, urodzony w Armagh w 1094, zmarł w 1148. Biskupem został w 1124 roku, wcześniej był arcybiskupem Amagh. W ciągu swego życia odiwdzał Rzym dwukrotnie (w 1139 i 1148 roku), za każdym razem odiwdzając po drodze opactwo w Clairvaux i świętego Bernarda. Klemens II mianował go swoim legatem w Irlandii. Został kanonizowany przez Klemensa III. Był porobno odbarzony darem jasnowidzenia, jednakże tak zwane Proroctwa malachiaszowe przepowiadające, że po papieżu Celestynie II (1143 — 1144) będzie jeszcze 111 papieży, po czym nastąpi koniec świata, powstały w rzeczywistości podczas słynnego konklawe w roku 1590. "Proroctwa malachiaszowe" doczekały się również komentarza z jednej z pierwszych encyklopedii polskich, a mianowicie Nowych Atenach Benedykta Chmieloweskiego. Pisze on: DRUGIE NOTANDUM o PAPIEŻACH to emanavit na świat jeszcze za Celestina II Papieża Roku 1143 obranego Wyszła PROPHETJA o wszystkich Papieżach mających być aż do Dnia sądnego, jakiegoś dowcipnego Autora, ale non Veronensis, pod imieniem Ś. Malachiasza Arcybiskupa Ardynaceńskiego, Prymasa Hibernii; które proroctwo o pierwszych Papieżach jaśniej, o świeższych bardzo obscure, pod Aenigmatami, zawikłanemi figurami i podobieństwem napisane, w kilku terminach zamykając każde imię Papieża, albo Herb, albo Familię i kondycją, albo aliquem eventum w przeszłym albo przyszłym życiu lego tangendo. To jest od Celestyna II zacząwszy, uformował ten Kompozytor jakiś Proroctw, na sto 112 Papieżów, etiam Antipapów, mających sobie succedere, ostatniego wspomina Piotra II temi słowy: In persecutione S. Romanae Ecclesiae, sedebit Petrus II qui pascet Oves in multis tribulationibus, quibus transactis, Civitais septicollis diruetur, & Judex tremendus, judicabit Populum suum. Pierwsze na pierwszych po Celestynie Papieżach zdają się pełnić Proroctwa, bo Kompozytor, czyli nazad respiciendo, życia, Herby, kondycje Papieżów wiedział, albo też żyjąc kilkunastu zapamiętał Ojców Świętych, dla tego mógł prawdę napisać, bo był prawdziwie Videns. Naprzykład te Proroctwo: ex Magnitudine Montis, napisał na Eugeniusza III. Który był z Miasta Montis Magni. Te Vaticinium: lux in Ostio wydał na Lucyusza III, który był Lucius, z Ojczyzny też Luki, był Kardynałem Ostyenskim. Te Proroctwo: Leo Sabinus, na Celestyna IV, był bowiem Herbu Lwa, a Kardynałem Sabińskim. Proroctwo owe: De sutore Osseo, na Jana XXI czyli XXII, który się przedtym zwał Jacobus di Ossa, Syn szewski. I tak o innych wszystkich pisał, z weryfikacją na niektórych, bo ich znał, albo o nich czytał; ale którzy Papieże nastąpili po życiu tego Kompozytora, bardzo ciężko tym applikować jego Vaticinia, trzeba głęboko konceptować, a prawie za łeb przyciągać. Jako to te Proroctwo, Sidus Oloris, na Klemensa IX, z żadnej mu niesłużyło, bo ani Herbu, ani imienia, ani kondycji, ani acta życia jego nie tykało, dla tego aż musiał jeden ingeniosus e Societate JESU Poeta z jego imienia pierwszego Rospiliosus uczynić choć imperfectum anagramma, P Literę na D obróciwszy; a tak z słowa Rospiliosus uformowane Sidus Oloris. Na Benedykta XIII przypadła Prophecya: Miles in bello. Na Klemensa XII: Columna excelsa; na teraźniejszego Beatissimum Benedykta XIV przypada Animal rurale; które wszystkie nie widzę jak by im służyć mogły te Proroctwa, czyli Commenta. Nie jedne saeculum effluxit wierzące tym Proroctwom, albo przynamniej nie kontradydykujące. Napisał je w Xiędze swojej Astrum Cistersiensium nazwanej Chrysostomus Henriquez, a nie refutował, kładą Cajetanus i Engelgrave in Pantheo, cytuje Joannes Kwiatkiewicz in Fraude Heresiarcharum, nie dając refutacji. Unus centra omnes idzie Georgius Gengell Soc. JESU wielkiemi refutując te Proroctwa racjami, z Rzymu na to mając Consensum, Racją zaś największą tę daje: że Ś. Bernard, życie Ś. Malachiasza pisząc Fidelissime, nic nie wspomina, aby ten Ś. Arcybiskup pisał jakie Proroctwa o Papieżach, a przecie by to było z niemałą pochwałą Ś. Malachiasza, że był futura videns i nowy owych czasów Prorok, nową materyą traktujący. Druga, według tego proroctwa już by niedaleko było do skończenia świata, bo Papieże w starym obierani wieku, jeden drugiemu prętko ustępują migrando a saeculo. A zatym we 20 Papieżach z teraźniejszym Benedyktem XIV inclusive mających być według tej Profecyi, nie wiele by upłynęło czasu, prętko by nastąpiła Consummatio saeculi. Sentiendum tedy, że te Proroctwo nie Święty Malachiasz, Arcybiskup Ardynaceński, ale jakiś Heretyk, albo też Sciolus Jactabundus, niemający co lepszego pisać, sam się chciał uczynić Malachiaszem Prorokiem, a wolałby był być Jeremiaszem, mówiącym: A, A, A, Domino DEUS ecce nescio loqui, w takiej materyi którą posuit Pater Celestis in sua dispositione. Żadne pismo expresse, żadne Koncilium, żaden Papież, żadna Rewelacja, a dopieroż żaden publiczny i prywatny Doktor, ani Kaznodzieja, dla Dnia Sądnego czasu pewnego nie naznacza; będąc przestrzeżeni wszyscy słowy Chrystusowemi, Marci cap. 13. v. 32: De Die autem illo vel hora, nemo scit, neque Angeli in Caelo neque filius, nisi Pater. Nie był tedy ów jakiś Prorok o Papieżach piszący godniejszy nad Aniołów i nad Syna Boskiego, żeby mógł czas Dnia Sądnego i skończenia Święta determinować po skończonej liczbie 112 Papieżów. Resztę tych Proroctw o następujących Papieżach dla ciekawości mego kładę Czytelnika: 1. Animal Rurale 2. Rosa Umbriae 3. Ursus Velox 4. Peregrinus Apostolicus 5. Aquila rapax 6. Canis et Coluber 7. Vir Religiosus 8. De Balneis Hetruriae 9. Crux de Cruce 10. Lumen in Caelo 11. Ignis ardens 12. Religio depopulata 13. Fides intrepida 14. Pastor Angelicus 15. Pastor et Nauta 16. Flos Florum 17. De Medietate Lunae 18. De labore Solis 19. Gloria Olivae 20. Petrus II, za którego Miasta Rzymu i świata ruinę obiecuje. kategoria:Słownikkategoria:postacie historyczne